Operation Instinct
Operation Instinct was a puzzle-solving game found on the FOX official website. Each week, starting from , a new puzzle was unlocked. The timeline of Instinct follows that of Day 7. Synopsis The game begins with a welcome message, saying that the player came highly recommended. The operation is then explained: "we've managed to tap an encrypted communication channel. It's transmitting intel we believe vital to our current operations, but in severely scrambled form. Your mission: decrypt each transmission. We expect to intercept one every 7 days and will activate a mission for you each time. Check in weekly for your next activated mission". The player is given "Deep Black" security level, as absolute security is necessary. However, the message says that more agents may be recruited at the player's discretion. The missions' times refer to the episodes aired that week. Each jigsaw puzzle was split into a number of rectangular pieces, with the pieces getting slightly smaller each mission. Mission 1: 8:00-12:00 Released: . Pieces of a jigsaw are put together to create the following image of the Sangalan Embassy in Washington, D.C. Once the image has been decrypted, the following message comes through the player's phone: Mission 2: 12:00-1:00 '''Released:' . Another jigsaw that is put together reveals a photo of a mobile phone with coordinates on it. A message appears on the player's phone: Mission 3: 1:00-2:00 Released . This jigsaw forms an image composed of a file with info about Brian Gedge and a voiceprint analysis. A voice clip is sent to the player's phone upon completion of the puzzle: Mission 4: 2:00-3:00 Released . The jigsaw forms an image composed of: the scene after the bomb explosion that killed Latham, the CIP device, and a board from the device under a piece of glass. After completing the jigsaw puzzle, this message is sent to the player's phone: Mission 5: 3:00-4:00 Released . The jigsaw forms an image of a voiceprint analysis. A voice clip is sent to the player's phone. Mission 6: 4:00-5:00 Released . The jigsaw forms an image of a car dashboard and the mobile phone with a message on it. A voice clip is sent to the player's phone. Mission 7: 5:00-6:00 Released . The jigsaw puzzle forms an image of a computer screen with a list of names and a dialog box. A message is sent to the player's phone: Mission 8: 6:00-7:00/7:00-8:00 Released , the same day as the two back-to-back episodes are aired. The puzzle forms an image of the phone with the following message, which is then sent to the player: Mission 9: 8:00-9:00 Released . The jigsaw forms another image of the phone with the following message on, which in turn is sent to the player's phone: Mission 10: 9:00-10:00 Released . The jigsaw forms a Google map with a path marked with a yellow line. A voice clip from Chloe O'Brian is sent to the player's phone. Mission 11: 10:00-11:00 Released . The jigsaw forms an image from earlier on in the day. There is a building in the distance, and a message from Chloe O'Brian is on the phone: The following message from Kim Bauer is sent to the player's phone upon completion of the puzzle: Mission 12: 11:00-12:00 Released . The jigsaw forms a combination of images: two of a damaged laptop (one with a phone message from Chloe O'Brian on it saying to continue with the dead drop mentioned in mission 10), a hard drive, and a voiceprint analysis. A voice clip from Aaron Pierce is sent to the player's phone. Mission 13: 12:00-1:00 Released . The jigsaw forms a blurred highway photo. A message from Aaron Pierce is sent to the player's phone: Mission 14: 1:00-2:00 Released . The jigsaw shows an image with red brick apartments in the background and the following message from Kim Bauer on the phone, which is then sent to the player's phone: Mission 15: 2:00-3:00 Released . The jigsaw forms an image of a computer screen with a file manager and a ZIP archive with a folder marked with Tony Almeida's name. The following message by Chloe O'Brian is sent to the player's phone upon completion of the puzzle: Mission 16: 3:00-4:00 Released . The jigsaw forms another voiceprint analysis. A voice clip from Chloe O'Brian is sent to the player's phone upon completion of the puzzle: Mission 17: 4:00-5:00 Released . The jigsaw forms a satellite view of the White House and Olivia Taylor's photograph and location, along with a marked path. The player receives a text message from Aaron Pierce after completing the puzzle. Mission 18: 5:00-6:00 Released . The image forms a computer screen with a Google map and two fictional phone numbers highlighted, and a voiceprint analysis. A voice clip from Chloe O'Brian is sent to the player's phone after completion of the puzzle: Mission 19: 6:00-7:00/7:00-8:00 Released . The jigsaw forms an image of a computer workstation and the phone with a message from Aaron Pierce, which is sent to the player's phone: Background information and notes * Instinct took place at the same rate as Day 7 episodes were aired. Operation Instinct was written by Geoff Aull & Shauna McGarry, who are the script coordinators on 24. * The puzzle game was built by Felix Ortiz, a Flash developer from Santa Monica, CA. * The website initially stated the first mission as "8:00-12:00" with each successive mission taking place each hour after that. During late February, due to the back-to-back airing of "Day 7: 6:00pm-7:00pm" and "Day 7: 7:00pm-8:00pm," every mission listing was pushed over by an hour. * The jigsaw images for missions 13 and 14 (12:00am–1:00am and 1:00am–2:00am) appear to have been taken in the daytime rather than at night. *Extracting the audio files from the website and looking at their MP3 title tags reveals the senders of the voice clips, as they are not stated on the website for missions 3, 5, and 6. **Mission 3's voice clip is from Aaron Pierce, which is further supported by its similarity to mission 12's voice clip. **Mission 5's voice clip is from Bill Buchanan. **Mission 6's voice clip is from Chloe O'Brian, which is further supported by its similarity to missions 10, 16, and 18's voice clips. External links * Operation Instinct (website down) Operation Instinct Category:Internet media Category:Expanded universe